saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
28 de fevereiro
Eventos históricos thumb|upright=0.5|[[1986: A espaçonave Challenger explode 73 segundos após ter sido lançada.]] * 1521 — Início da Dieta de Worms. * 1547 — Eduardo VI assume o trono da Inglaterra. * 1808 — Abertura dos portos brasileiros às nações amigas. * 1811 — Primeiro movimento de independência no Uruguai, encabeçado por José Artigas. * 1823 — Fundação do Condado de Fulton. * 1856 — É criado o Banco da Espanha. * 1857 — Criação da freguesia, hoje município, de Passo Fundo. * 1859 — Incorporação da cidade de Olympia. * 1862 — Fundação no Recife do Instituto Arqueológico, Histórico e Geográfico Pernambucano. * 1871 — Fim da Guerra Franco-Prussiana. * 1887 — Colocação da primeira pedra da Torre Eiffel, símbolo de Paris, projetada por Gustave Eiffel. Inaugurada em 1889 como a máxima atração da Exposição Universal, a Torre era então a construção mais alta do mundo, com trezentos metros de altura. * 1900 — Fundação da Federação Alemã de Futebol. * 1914 — Incorporação da cidade de Beverly Hills, Califórnia. * 1908 — É instaurado um movimento revolucionário em Portugal, abafado três dias depois. * 1932 — As forças japonesas começam a ocupação de Shanghai. * 1933 — Criação do nome Paquistão pelo nacionalista muçulmano e estudante de Cambridge Choudhary Rahmat Ali (v. História do Paquistão). * 1935 — A Islândia torna-se o primeiro país do mundo a legalizar o aborto * 1942 — O governo brasileiro, presidido por Getúlio Vargas, rompe relações com a Alemanha e com a Itália. * 1943 — Getúlio Vargas e Franklin Delano Roosevelt participam da Conferência de Natal, onde ocorrem as primeiras tratativas que resultarão na criação da Força Expedicionária Brasileira. * 1943 — Segunda Guerra Mundial: a Alemanha recruta todos os homens de 16 a 65 anos. * 1944 — Fundação da cidade de Apucarana (Paraná, Brasil). * 1951 — Técnicos norte-americanos realizam um teste nuclear no deserto de Nevada. * 1954 — Fundação da Confederação Nacional do Transporte – CNT do Brasil. * 1960 — A Birmânia assina um tratado de paz com a China. * 1970 — Fundação da Universidade Estadual de Londrina. * 1979 — Ingressa na Real Academia Espanhola a escritora Carmen Conde, primeira mulher a fazer parte da Instituição. * 1983 — A França instala novos mísseis intercontinentais na região dos Alpes da Alta Provença. * 1984 — Reincorporação do Egito à Liga Árabe, solicitada pelo rei Hussein da Jordânia. * 1986 — A espaçonave Challenger explode 73 segundos após ter sido lançada. O acidente mata seis astronautas e a professora Christa McAuliffe, primeira civil a participar de um programa espacial. * 1994 — Mechislav Grib é eleito presidente da Bielorrússia. * 2003 — Ariel Sharon é reeleito primeiro-ministro de Israel. * 2005 — A Procter & Gamble compra a Gillette em acordo estimado em US$ 57 bilhões, uma das maiores transações comerciais já realizadas. Culturais e de Média/Mídia * 1981 — A carioca Ana Maria Botafogo torna-se, aos 23 anos, a primeira bailarina do Teatro Municipal do Rio de Janeiro. * 1985 — A coalizão de músicos USA for Africa, liderada por Harry Belafonte, Kenny Rogers, Michael Jackson e Lionel Richie, grava a canção "We are the world", para arrecadar fundos destinados às vitimas da fome na África. * 1997 — Clive Davis recebe uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood. Nascimentos thumb|upright=0.5|[[Alan Alda.]] thumb|upright=0.5|[[Nicolas Sarkozy.]] * 1312 — Joana II de Navarra (m. 1349). * 1457 — Henrique VII de Inglaterra (m. 1509). * 1540 — Ludolph van Ceulen, matemático alemão (m. 1610). * 1600 — Papa Clemente IX (m. 1669). * 1800 — António Feliciano de Castilho, escritor português (m. 1875). * 1822 — Alexander Mackenzie, político canadense (m. 1892). * 1841 — Henry Morton Stanley, jornalista e explorador britânico (m. 1904). * 1853 — José Martí, político, jornalista e filósofo cubano (m. 1895). * 1858 — Herbert Adams, escultor norte-americano (m. 1945). * 1865 — Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg, político finlandês (m. 1952). * 1875 — Julián Carrillo, compositor, maestro, violinista e teórico da música mexicano (m. 1965). * 1886 — José Linhares, político brasileiro (m. 1957). * 1887 — Arthur Rubinstein, pianista polonês e estadunidense (m. 1982). * 1892 — Ernst Lubitsch, cineasta alemão (m. 1947). * 1899 — August Annist, escritor e folclorista estoniano (m. 1972). * 1912 — Jackson Pollock, pintor estadunidense (m. 1956). * 1918 — Castro Gonzaga, ator brasileiro (m. 2007). * 1922 — Robert Holley, bioquímico estadunidense (m. 1993). * 1935 — David Lodge, escritor britânico. * 1936 **Alan Alda, ator, diretor e escritor estadunidense. **Ismail Kadare, escritor albanês. * 1940 — Carlos Slim, empresário mexicano. * 1942 — Hans-Jürgen Bäumler, ex-patinador artístico alemão. * 1945 — Robert Wyatt, músico britânico. * 1947 — Fernando Carvalho Rodrigues, físico português. * 1948 — Charles Taylor, político liberiano. * 1950 — Hamad bin Isa al-Khalifa, rei do Bahrein. * 1954 **Bruno Metsu, futebolista e treinador francês de futebol (m. 2013). **Philippe Bergeroo, ex-futebolista francês. * 1955 — Nicolas Sarkozy, político francês. * 1958 **Maitê Proença, atriz brasileira. **Edevaldo de Freitas, ex-futebolista brasileiro. * 1959 — Frank Darabont, diretor de cinema francês. * 1963 — António Filipe, político português. * 1964 — Rui Nova, locutor de rádio e cantor português. * 1965 — Marcello Antony, ator brasileiro. * 1968 — Sarah McLachlan, cantora canadense. * 1969 — Fernando Cornejo, ex-futebolista chileno (m. 2009). * 1971 — Anthony Hamilton, músico e produtor norte-americano. * 1973 — Cynthia Benini, jornalista brasileira. * 1974 — Magglio Ordóñez, jogador de beisebol venezuelano. * 1975 **Susana Feitor, marchadora portuguesa. **Junior Spivey, jogador de baseball norte-americano. * 1977 **Marcelo Lipatín, futebolista uruguaio. **Nádia Almada, transexual portuguesa. **Takuma Sato, automobilista japonês. **Talita Castro, atriz brasileira. **Joey Fatone, cantor estadunidense. * 1978 **Jamie Carragher, ex-futebolista inglês. **Papa Bouba Diop, ex-futebolista senegalês. **Gianluigi Buffon, futebolista italiano. **França, ex-futebolista brasileiro. **Jasmin Handanovič, futebolista esloveno. **Sheamus, wrestler irlandês. * 1979 **Samantha Schmütz, atriz e humorista brasileira. **Melvin Brown, futebolista mexicano. * 1980 **Nick Carter, cantor estadunidense. **Yasuhito Endō, futebolista japonês. * 1981 **Elijah Wood, ator estadunidense. **Marko Babić, futebolista croata. **Patrick Mtiliga, futebolista dinamarquês. **Maykel Galindo, futebolista cubano. * 1982 **Tam Nsaliwa, futebolista canadense. **Allyson, futebolista brasileiro. **Jan Kopecký, automobilista tcheco. * 1983 **Sandy, cantora brasileira. **Richard Pacquette, futebolista dominiquense. **Urko Rafael Pardo, futebolista belga. **Dudu Borges, músico brasileiro. * 1984 **Andre Iguodala, jogador de basquete estadunidense. **Issam Jemâa, futebolista tunisiano. * 1985 **Eduardo Aranda, futebolista paraguaio. **Lisbeth Trickett, nadadora australiana. **Aya Miyama, futebolista japonesa. * 1986 **Miguel Torres, futebolista espanhol. **Antonis Petropoulos, futebolista grego. * 1989 **Bruno Massot, patinador artístico francês. **Siem de Jong, futebolista holandês. * 1991 — Wellington, futebolista brasileiro. * 1992 — Sergio Araujo, futebolista argentino. * 1994 — Maluma, cantor colombiano * 1998 — Ariel Winter, atriz norte-americana. Mortes * 814 — Carlos Magno, Rei dos Francos (n. 742). * 1061 — Spytihnev II da Boémia (n. 1031). * 1119 — Papa Gelásio II (n. 1085). * 1256 — Guilherme II, Conde da Holanda (n. 1228). * 1271 — Isabel de Aragão, rainha de França (n. 1243). * 1547 — Henrique VIII de Inglaterra (n. 1491). * 1621 — Papa Paulo V (n. 1552). * 1681 — Richard Allestree, religioso e reitor inglês (n. 1619). * 1688 — Ferdinand Verbiest, astrônomo, cientista, jesuíta e missionário flamengo (n. 1623). * 1782 — Jean-Baptiste Bourguignon d'Anville, geógrafo e cartógrafo francês (n. 1697). * 1859 — Frederick John Robinson, 1.º Conde de Ripon, político britânico (n. 1782). * 1860 — Joseph Addison Alexander, erudito bíblico norte-americano (n. 1809). * 1865 — Felice Romani, poeta e professor de literatura e mitologia italiano (n. 1778). * 1891 — Nikolaus Otto, engenheiro alemão (n. 1832). * 1898 — Roberto Ivens, militar português (n. 1850). * 1916 — Ramiro Barcelos, político brasileiro (n. 1851). * 1924 — Teófilo Braga, político, escritor e ensaísta português (n. 1843). * 1939 — William Butler Yeats, poeta irlandês (n. 1865). * 1963 — John Farrow, diretor de cinema australiano (n. 1904). * 1972 — Dino Buzzati, escritor e jornalista italiano (n. 1906). * 1996 — Jerome Siegel, artista estadunidense (n. 1914). * 1997 — Antônio Callado, jornalista e escritor brasileiro (n. 1917). * 1998 **Shotaro Ishinomori, mangaká japonês (n. 1938). **Salvador Arena, empresário brasileiro (n. 1915). * 2002 — Astrid Lindgren, escritora sueca (n. 1907). * 2003 **Cícero Dias, pintor brasileiro (n. 1907). **Emília Rotter, patinadora artística húngara (n. 1906). * 2005 — Jim Capaldi, músico britânico (n. 1944). * 2007 **Werner Hackmann, político alemão (n. 1947). **Emma Faust Tillman, supercentenária estadunidense (n. 1892). **Karel Svoboda, compositor tcheco (n. 1938). **Yelena Romanova, atleta russa (n. 1963). **Hsu Wei Lun, atriz taiwanesa (n. 1978). * 2009 — Billy Powell, músico estadunidense (n. 1952). * 2010 **José Eugênio Corrêa, bispo católico brasileiro (n. 1914). **Kazimierz Mijal, político polonês (n. 1910). * 2013 — Ary Vidal, treinador brasileiro de basquetebol (n. 1935). * 2014 — Pete Seeger, músico estadunidense (n. 1919). * 2016 — Paul Kantner, músico estadunidense (n. 1941). Feriados e eventos cíclicos * Dia Internacional de Proteção de Dados Pessoais Brasil * Aniversário da cidade de Apucarana- Paraná * Aniversário da cidade de Rolândia - Paraná * Aniversário da cidade de Castanhal, Pará * Aniversário da cidade de Passo Fundo - Rio Grande do Sul * Dia do Comércio Exterior * Dia do Portuário * Dia Nacional de Combate ao Trabalho Escravo Santo do dia * Dia de São Tomás de Aquino Outros calendários * No calendário romano era o 5º dia ( ) antes das calendas de Fevereiro. * No calendário litúrgico tem a letra dominical G para o dia da semana. ----